


Mind Your Language 言为爱声

by AliceMorgan



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMorgan/pseuds/AliceMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think Bradley can merely speak in British and American accent？Of course not！For whom Colin speaks standard British accent？Definitely for his true love！Happy Valentine's Day to brolin fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Language 言为爱声

“你好，我叫Colin Morgan。很高兴和你合作，请多多关照。”  
Bradley James永远记得他和Colin Morgan第一次见面的情景。  
不是因为他那忽闪忽闪类似小飞象的大耳朵，也不是他灿若星辰的一双大眼睛。而是因为，他居然听不懂面前这个即将成为他搭档的人在说些什么。  
说真的，他讲的是英语吗？Bradley表示深深的怀疑。  
他不是吹毛求疵，要求他的搭档和BBC播音员一样吐字清晰。但是，老天，第一次见面至少不要出现鸡同鸭讲的尴尬局面吧。  
看在他们都是英国人的份上。  
于是，接下来的二十分钟里，Bradley James不得不打起十二万分的精神竖起两只耳朵，努力分辨Colin•吐不清字•Morgan先生说的每一个单词。他现在终于明白那些母语非英语的孩子应对英语听力是怎样一种心态了。  
多说多错，少说少错，不说不错。为了避免闹笑话，整个会谈过程，除了间或有几句附和的“嗯”、“我同意”之类不超过五个单词的句子外，Bradley几乎很少发表言论。  
“嘁嘁喳喳的小喜鹊难道蔫了吗？”Bradley比Colin早几天来剧组报道，跟主创们混得已经五分熟了。他们知道，Bradley是天生的交际花，只要见面超过三分钟，他跟谁都能聊到天南地北。怎么今天跟他的未来搭档居然不来电呢？  
“沉默是金，雄辩是银。”  
“没这么简单吧。”导演真是火眼金睛。  
Bradley泄气似的把下巴搁在桌子上，那上面摊满了几天后他和Colin需要对的剧本。“好吧，我承认：我确实听不懂他在说什么。”  
“哈哈哈，也难怪，他是北爱尔兰人嘛！多相处一段时间你就习惯了。”随后，导演换上了一副稍显严肃的语气，“Bradley，你知道，Merlin这个角色有多难找到合适的演员，我们既要确保观众不受传说的影响能第一眼喜欢上他，又要保证演员拥有出色的演技。上帝作证，剧组就差把整个英国的男演员都叫来排队视镜了。经过千挑万选我们才相中了皇家苏格兰戏剧学院毕业的Colin Morgan。你也大致浏览过剧本了，Merlin这部剧就是要着重表现Merlin和Arthur共同成长的感情经历。所以，别让我们的辛苦白费，好吗？”  
Bradley点点头，他明白导演的良苦用心。  
如果说数天后进行的第一次和Colin Morgan对剧本还算顺利，那么开拍后的第一场戏简直可以用顺风顺水来形容了。  
Bradley还惊奇地发现，在镜头前的Colin居然完全没有那天含含糊糊的北爱尔兰口音，完全是一口流利的标准英音。  
伴随着导演的一声“Cut”，Bradley和Colin的第一场对手戏完美落幕。  
Bradley找到了在墙角专心研读剧本的Colin。细碎的朝阳透过皮耶枫城堡雕花的玻璃折射出多彩的光线，打在那个比他小三岁的搭档身上。明媚的光晕甚至能让Bradley看清Colin裸露在衣服外面那段白皙脖颈上的细小绒毛。  
也许是感受到了他的注视，Colin抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛直视Bradley亮蓝色的双眼。他换上了一脸妥帖的笑容，似乎进到剧组的那一刻起，他对每个人都会露出这样蜻蜓点水般的微笑。  
“对不起，出什么事了吗？”  
连说话都是这般客套。Bradley意识到面前这个北爱尔兰男孩构筑了一道高大并且严密的防线，自己一不小心可能就会触到雷区。平常说话不经大脑的他此时不得不字斟句酌后才敢开口。  
“嗯——呃——抱歉打扰你了。我听说你是皇家苏格兰戏剧学院毕业的？你很优秀呢，那是全英国最棒的戏剧表演学校。”  
千穿万穿，马屁不穿。  
Colin礼貌地没有打断他，依旧保持安静注视。虽然自己比他大三岁，不过Bradley觉得自己已经被他那深邃的目光洞穿了。  
“我——我是想说，那个，我有机会可以多向你请教一下吗？我觉得你念台词抑扬顿挫，比我好很多。”  
是错觉吗？Bradley觉得Colin此刻的笑容好像比刚才灿烂了一点，或许那是太阳光过于耀眼的缘故？  
“请教真是不敢当。我们互相学习吧。”  
当头炮还算成功。  
晚餐Bradley是和Colin一起吃的。  
Colin端来一盘绿色植物，虔诚地做完祷告后才开始享用。换作不是Colin Morgan的任何一个人，Bradley大概早就发挥他那从出生开始就迅速膨胀的幽默细胞，说出几句俏皮话。但是，第六感隐约告诉他，当下直截了当说出“素食者”和“教徒”这种敏感的字眼并不利于他和Colin的相处——他必须要时刻注意自己的话语。  
几天相处下来，Bradley觉得Colin是个招人喜欢的人，要不然剧组里所有人干嘛都整日“Colin这个”“Colin那个”不离口？还有，最乖巧的马给他骑就算了，自己居然还被分配到最调皮的马——他忿忿不平地想，他要给女王上书抗议不公正待遇。  
拍摄过程是艰苦的。他们要先在法国拍摄，再马不停蹄地赶到威尔士。Bradley认为他们在路上的时间甚至都多于在片场的时间。  
某天清早，刚落脚在伦敦的他们又要出发。累极了的Colin靠在座椅上正补一个香甜的回笼觉，而精力旺盛的Bradley却给邻座的化妆师讲冷笑话。  
“冷和热谁跑得更快？不知道吧。当然是热了，因为每个人都会感冒！”（Which one runs faster，hot or cold？Hot. Everyone can catch a cold.）  
“哈哈哈哈——”  
Bradley看着本来还在熟睡的Colin现在笑得花枝乱颤，而本应被冷笑话逗笑的化妆师却一脸茫然地看着Bradley发呆。  
“天哪！Bradley，我保证，你的冷笑话会冻死企鹅的。”  
余下的路程，Bradley都在假寐。  
什么人才能在睡梦中感应到他的磁场呢？  
Merlin第一季播出后取得了高收视率和如潮好评，马上续订第二季。一个短暂的休假后，Bradley又在剧组里看到了Colin。  
他和一年前没什么不同：还是瘦得像动物园里熊猫嘴下的竹子，锋利的颧骨可以去切割大理石了。唯一不同的是，他换了个新发型。原来遮蔽额头的刘海被剪掉了。  
“嗨，我的新发型怎么样？”Colin迫不及待向他炫耀，“是不是像因为失恋而去宠物店剪毛过度的苏格兰折耳猫？”  
Colin肯和他主动开玩笑，看来自己在他心里更进了一步嘛。  
“什么？你确定是折耳猫而不是大耳兔吗？”  
第二季的拍摄按部就班，似乎很快就能顺利杀青。假如不是那个人突然的出现，Bradley或许永远不会意识到Colin Morgan在他心里是什么位置，他也不会意识到自己是多么在乎他对自己看法。  
“Bradley，你好。”正琢磨剧本的Bradley被打断了思路。一个和他拥有同样金发的女孩正跟他打招呼。  
是剧中换灵公主Elena的扮演者Georgia King。  
Bradley还没回过神来。他和她除了在剧里还有什么交集吗？  
“导演刚才说我们俩的那场戏他不太满意，大概会重拍。你看，我们两个是不是交流一下？毕竟你也不想被喊Cut很多次吧？”  
“这个——好的。”  
于是，这天和第二天的中午和晚上，因为商量剧本和台词的缘故，Bradley和Georgia讨论了很长时间，连午饭和晚饭都是叫的外卖。  
Colin奇怪Bradley怎么破天荒一连两天没和他吃饭。那家伙不会也要减肥吧？还不如让企鹅从南极搬家到北极更容易些。  
他在餐厅细心地为Bradley打包了一份晚餐。  
Colin的房间就在Bradley隔壁。当传来转动钥匙的声音时，Colin第一时间拿着打包好的晚餐走出房间外，准备给他一个惊喜。  
谁知Bradley并不是他想象中的孤身一人，像投胎的饿死鬼一样，而是和Georgia说说笑笑，相见恨晚的样子。  
“嘿，Col。”他们两个已经习惯以家人才用的爱称来称呼对方，“看，我跟你说了吧，Georgia，这间宾馆的隔音效果有多差。”  
Georgia报以一个微笑，在Colin眼中，那笑容如月光般明亮却不至于太闪耀，恰到好处。  
“晚安，祝我们明天顺利。”  
“但愿如此。”  
目送她离开后，Bradley转向Colin。“Col——”  
“明天第一场就是我们的，晚安，Bradley。”  
Bradley独自伫立在空无一人的楼道里，耳膜还回响着房门被甩上的声音。  
他好像瞥到Colin手中拿着什么东西，而且，他没必要“特地”在自己回来的一刹那提醒自己明早要拍摄吧？按照以往的相处来看，深谙以礼待人的Colin绝不会在别人还没说完话时就如此决绝地打断。  
一定有哪里不对。  
第二天拍的是一场在校场的打戏。按照剧本里的设定，Arthur会把Merlin推倒在地，还要嘲笑他像个娇滴滴的姑娘。拍摄完成后，Bradley还没出戏，他顺势在Colin手背上摸了一下下，真的就不起眼的一下下。Colin僵住了，随后他有些愤怒地甩开Bradley企图拉他起来的手，默默地起来躲到阳光和Bradley都找不到的地方去了。  
Bradley很是懊恼。当天全部拍摄工作完成后，他在一个小角落里堵到了准备回宾馆的Colin。  
“Colin，对——对不起。我向上帝发誓，今天我不是故意的。如果给你带来了什么困扰，我再次向你道歉。”  
Colin的脸隐匿在阴影中，他无法辨认此时对方究竟有什么反应。  
就在Bradley胆战心惊地等待“末日审判”时，Colin轻轻一笑：“Brad，我没生气，你多虑了。”  
Bradley如获大赦，那就好。  
Georgia和Bradley的对手戏得到导演的认可，这也意味着她要离开剧组了。  
令Colin奇怪的是，他还能不时看到她出现在距离剧组不远的地方。  
也没什么奇怪的，Colin在某一天深夜目睹Georgia和Bradley一起k歌回来后想道，其实他早就明白，她是为谁而来。  
这种情况一直持续到第三季的拍摄。  
Bradley感到Colin总是有意无意地回避自己。他还是会跟自己在片场打闹，还是会跟他开一些只有自己才能get到笑点的黑色幽默，但Bradley在意识里就是固执地觉得Colin似乎在以一种巧妙的方式疏远他。  
比如，Colin很少会与他并肩离开片场；下雨时他也拒绝与自己同撑一把伞离开。  
他搞不清楚哪里出了问题，或是自己说错了什么话。的确，随着他与Colin日渐熟稔，他也不会刻意对Colin说一些思来想去的客套话。那些话只是对陌生人说的不是吗？  
Bradley现在又有些疑惑：他跟Colin的熟悉程度到底有多深呢？  
不久，他就得到了答案。  
除了要完成日常的拍摄，Bradley和Colin还不得不参加各个电视台举办的明星秀节目。Bradley认为这也挺好玩的，毕竟可以换一个角度了解到Colin许多小秘密。  
而且是他不知道的小秘密。  
所以，当Colin说他有乳糖不耐症的时候，Bradley才会像发现新大陆那样惊诧。  
“你有乳糖不耐，我怎么不知道？”  
Colin对他的感叹置若罔闻，“我以为那是私人秘密。”  
Bradley无法形容自己听到这句话时的心情，他也记不清自己是怎么维持一个传说中英国绅士该有的风度而结束这场录制的。  
回到伦敦的公寓后，他凝视着空洞的天花板。  
私人秘密。  
私人秘密。  
他蓦然想起小时候看到的故事：壁虎断了尾巴还可以重新长出一条新的尾巴，动物学家们都感慨它们强大的生命力。然而，看似坚韧的壁虎实则那么脆弱，它们怕光、怕冷、怕响动，稍有风吹草动就会躲起来。  
Bradley笑了笑——自己就是外刚内柔的壁虎。  
一滴温热的液体顺着脸颊滚落在床单中，很快就弥散在潮湿的空气里。  
等到拍摄的第四个年头，Bradley默认他和Colin越来越疏远的距离。  
那个在美国有过生活经历的女孩仍旧出现在Bradley的视野里，外界关于他们两个的揣测甚嚣尘上。Bradley懒得去一一反驳，他深知在八卦满天飞的演艺圈任何一个字的解释都显得苍白无力，最好的办法就是置之不理。  
反正他们两个也确实没什么。  
Bradley不是不知道Georgia的心思，然而他真的只是把她当普通朋友看待。  
在爱情面前，爱不是错，不爱也不是错。  
欺骗才是无法原宥的错。  
他不愿欺骗她，更不愿欺骗自己的心。  
但他却无法用任何一种语言表明自己的心迹。  
Bradley只是觉得有点可悲——剧里，Arthur不能毫无顾忌地去爱Merlin；剧外，他还是做不到纵情任性地去爱同一个人。  
命运之所以成为命运，是因为它与巧合只有一线之隔。  
临近圣诞节，Bradley接到了Colin邀请他去北爱尔兰过圣诞和新年的电话。  
Bradley百般推诿——圣诞节是阖家团圆的时刻，他一个外人去凑什么热闹？  
Colin在那边静默了许久。“好吧，你不愿意来就算了。祝你圣诞快乐。”  
“不！等等，Col！我没有——没有不愿意去。只是——”Bradley隐约觉得Colin的声音带着还没到来的西伯利亚寒潮。  
“我知道了，你要陪其他人。”  
“不是这样的！我只想陪你过圣诞节和新年！”Bradley有点着急，慌不择言，“还有，你的生日。如果你愿意的话。”  
又是一阵令人心焦的沉默。  
Bradley叹了口气：“我该去哪儿找你？”  
当Bradley第一次踏上爱尔兰古老神秘的土地时，他方知Colin身上那种与生俱来的自然灵动之美大概得益于这个偏居在大洋一隅的翡翠岛屿。  
Colin的家人热情地招待了Bradley。说实话，Bradley不喜欢过圣诞节。在这个家人团聚的节日，他总会想起自己那不算圆满的家庭。  
“Brad，我带你去看个好玩儿的。”Colin像个孩子，拉起他的手就往外跑。  
Bradley自然而然地把手指滑入对方修长的指间。  
熊熊燃烧的篝火星罗棋布在北大西洋暖流登陆欧洲的第一站——爱尔兰海边。这是英国北部才特有的迎新方式，生长在南部的Bradley从没见过。  
两个人并肩坐在海岸边的高地上。海水卷起珍珠白的浪花，火舌慢慢将一块块木柴炭化，直至最终湮灭。  
“Colin，我要问你个问题。”Bradley注视着身边托腮静坐的Colin。月光撒在他的面庞上，像坠落在世间的天使般柔美。  
他深吸了一口夹杂着海风的空气。“你为什么疏远我？从——”  
他也不知道从什么时候开始。  
过了片刻他才开口：“我以为我应该回避的。”  
“回避？回避什么？”Bradley犹如丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
Colin捡起被海水冲上岸礁的一枚海螺，似乎在仔细研究它的纹理。  
“回避你与你的女朋友。”  
Bradley更加不懂了：女朋友是什么生物？  
抓住Colin微凉的手，熠熠生辉的眼睛望向他。零碎的线索终于串联成完整的故事，今日的种种都因为往日他和Georgia被人误会的一段相处。  
“Col，我跟她从来就没有什么，充其量就是聊得来的朋友。最重要的是——”Bradley此时也顾不得选择什么浪漫、充满诗意的语言了，他只想对面前的人说出他心中最深的执念。“最重要的是，我的心除了针眼那么大的地方，其余的空间都被你填满了。”  
Colin闻言为之一震，Bradley没注意到他更紧地攥紧了那只海螺。  
“后来——后来，你还记得我们去参加一档节目吗？你说你的乳糖不耐症是私人秘密，然后——”  
Bradley的声音渐渐微弱，终于被海浪吞没。  
恰在此时，从不远处的小教堂传来午夜十二点的敲钟声。  
新年来了。  
沙滩上聚集了不少像他们这样翘首等待新年的人们。瞬间，“Happy new year”欢呼声盖过了奔腾的海浪声。  
Bradley调侃道：“我以为你的北爱尔兰口音算重的呢！没想到跟他们一比起来就是小巫见大巫了。”  
这句话勾起了Colin的回忆，他露出贝齿，笑了笑。“都是你的功劳。为了你，我特意练了好长时间的标准英音。”  
Bradley吃惊地望向Colin。  
为他？！  
“哦，别用一副意大利面条滑了一跤的表情看着我。你见我第一面时我就看出来了：‘上帝救救我吧！这家伙说的是英语？！’你当时一定是这么想的。”  
怎么会这样？！Bradley记得他当初明明在极力掩饰啊！  
“开始我想，算了，谁让他是我的搭档呢！后来我觉得，不要说为他去做这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，就算是看着他和别人双宿双栖，只要他能幸福，我都愿意祝福他。”  
Bradley紧紧拥抱住带着点鼻音的男孩——这是他差点错过的幸福。  
“刚才我跟你说我没有女朋友完完全全都是真话。我该有的是男朋友才对。”待Colin心绪稍稍平复后，Bradley抚摸他卷曲的黑发说道。  
“还有件事，男朋友。你要教我说北爱尔兰英语。”  
Colin离开他的怀抱，不解地看向他。  
Bradley神秘兮兮地说：“人无远虑，必有近忧。”  
几年后Colin才明白他的“远虑”是指什么。  
*  
某月某日。  
夜来风雨声，Bradley还在床上辗转反侧，根本没意识到他的动作影响到了旁边的人。  
“看在上帝的份上，Bradley James，现在已经凌晨两点了，你在煎鸡蛋吗？”不同于夜猫子转世的Bradley，没有夜场戏的时候，Colin十一点之前就早早睡下了。而今天，身边翻来覆去的人搅得他不得安宁。  
Bradley索性把一脸怨念的Colin从被窝里拉起来。“Col，我的北爱尔兰音有没有退化？哦，你不用说了，一定是退回到史前时期去了，都怪我在美国待得太久。”  
Colin安慰他的第一个音节还没说出口，就被Bradley打断了。“顺便问一下，你确定我不用穿正装去吗？我觉得还是正式一点比较好。”  
“反正你也醒了，快快，再帮我对一下稿子！为什么我永远记不住那些话？我要是有哆啦A梦的记忆面包就好了。”  
Colin懒得理他——他患焦躁症已经有两个星期了，病因就是他的父母提出要正式见见Bradley。  
自从得知这个消息后，Bradley如临大敌：为此，他差点去阿玛尼订制一套正装，幸亏Colin阻止了他的行为，告诉他穿得普通一点就可以了。当然，他还在伦敦大大小小的商店转悠了好几天，不知道该给Colin的家人送什么礼物。当他向即将成为未婚夫的男朋友征求意见时，Colin给他的答案只有两个字：No gifts。此外，Bradley写了长长的几页稿子，譬如见到长辈应该说什么、不应该说什么，Colin的妈妈喜欢哪首诗，Colin的爸爸想去哪里旅游，Colin的哥哥喜欢吃什么，巨细靡遗。甚至连Colin自己都啧啧称奇，声称他愿意给Bradley出资赞助他为Morgan家出本传记。Bradley充分发挥了演员背台词的基本功，将这几页“金玉良言”一字不差地背了下来，并且要求Colin每天晚上像个监督孩子写作业的家长一样监督他用北爱尔兰口音的英语背诵。不幸的是，由于近几年在美国闯荡的缘故，Bradley以前还算浓重的口音都让位给美音了。他花了一个礼拜的时间才算勉强恢复到过去的水平。也是直到那时他才领悟Bradley从前所说的“远虑”是为了讨他父母的欢心。Colin哭笑不得地想，他也算是个人才了。  
Colin倒回床上，扶额哀叹：“拜托，Brad。你是去见我父母，又不是让你去觐见女王。没必要搞得这么紧张。”  
谁知Bradley反倒更没底了：他要是去见女王倒是不会这么紧张焦躁了——他又不需要求她什么事。Colin的父母，好吧，据Colin说他们非常喜欢自己，但这并不代表他们同意自己的儿子跟他在一起。  
Bradley把自己完全蒙在被子里，像一个不知所措的北极熊，似乎这样就能把困扰他的一切阻隔在外。  
“好啦，Brad。”不忍心看到爱人这般烦忧，Colin上前拉下被子，把他搂在怀里温柔抚慰。尽管Bradley比他大三岁，可Colin经常觉得Bradley像只爱撒娇的金毛犬，需要他哄哄抱抱才会乖乖听话。“别担心了，好吗？我父母不会不同意的。他们经常跟我说咱们两个就是上帝安排为彼此而生的，所以啊，他们不会反对的。现在，快睡觉吧。早起还要飞贝尔法斯特呢！你不想迟到吧？”  
Bradley点点头，安心躺回Colin身边。  
“Col，你说，Morgan夫人——”  
“你说错话了！”  
Bradley身上好像装了弹簧，立刻从床上坐起来。“哪里错了？”  
“你怎么叫我妈妈‘Morgan夫人’？”Colin皱着眉头纠正他，这称呼也太生疏了。  
“亲爱的，虽然你在绝大多数时候都是掌握真理的一方，但我不得不说这次我不能赞同你。你让我直接称呼你妈妈的名字？她大概会直接把我扫地出门——”  
真是个死心眼！Colin在心里默默垂泪。“我的意思是，你该叫她‘妈妈’才对！”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是！睡觉！”Colin发出最后通牒。  
他们握住对方的手，安然进入梦乡。  
风雨过后，第一缕阳光升起之时，他们还要一起去打一场必胜的战役。

The End  
By AliceMorgan


End file.
